Claus' letzte Reise
by BurningOleander
Summary: MOTHER 3  Claus letzte Reise zum Kampf gegen den Drago. Wie lief das Zusammentreffen mit Aeolia? Wie verlief der letzte Kampf? Lest diese Geschichte und erfahrt es.


„Ich will mitkommen, Claus." Lucas hatte offensichtlich versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein gekünstelt entschlossener Ausdruck, der durch die Tränen, in denen die Augen des kleinen Jungen schwammen, ins Wanken gebracht wurde.

Claus konnte die Trauer, die die Augen seines Bruders nasser als den feuchten Lehmboden um Hinawa's Grab machte, ebenso grausam spüren wie Lucas. Der Boden sog noch immer gierig das Regenwasser von dem Unwetter auf, das früh genug gekommen war um das Dorf zu retten, aber zu spät, um für seine Mutter dasselbe zu tun.

Doch anders als bei seinem kleiner Bruder zeigte sich seine eigene Trauer nicht in aufgestauten Tränen, sondern bündelte sich zu schierer Wut. Er wusste dass sein Bruder ihm auf seinem Rachefeldzug nicht helfen konnte. Er würde nur sich selbst - und damit sie beide - in noch größere Gefahr bringen, als zwingend nötig war.

„Ich will dir helfen, den Drago zu töten. Du kannst nicht alleine gehen. Du bist auch nur ein Kind, genau wie ich." Lucas wusste nichts, nichts über die Gefahr, nichts über Claus' Wunsch, es allein zu tun. Rache war wie ein trauriger Film. Wenn man ihn alleine auskostete, musste man sich nicht zügeln, seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Claus liebte seinen Bruder. Er liebte ihn so sehr, wie ein energisches Kind einen Feigling lieben kann. Doch er wusste, das Lucas für so ein Abenteuer nicht bereit war. Vielleicht eines Tages, aber noch nicht jetzt.

„Du hast Recht." log Claus. „Ich weiß dass es alleine gefährlich wird. Aber hör mal, Lucas..." Er legte eine Hand auf das blonde Haar seines Bruders, der versuchte, sich mit seinem Arm die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen, was ihn nur noch trauriger wirken ließ.

„Ich muss alleine gehen. Ich hab nur eine Waffe." Er zog seine Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte Lucas das große Messer, das Flint ab und an zum Schneiden von Schinkenspeck benutzte, wenn wieder einmal Omeletts auf dem Speiseplan der Familie standen. Er hatte im ganzen Haus nach einer Waffe gesucht, und das Messer war ihm am nützlichsten erschienen.

„Du weißt, dass ich der Stärkere von uns beiden bin. Darum werde ich mit dem Messer losziehen. Du passt auf Mamas Grab auf. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Jetzt muss ich los."

Lucas hob noch einmal die Hand, als wollte er einen Protest einlegen, doch dann gab er nach. Er hatte einfach nicht das Durchsetzungsvermögen, gegen seinen starken Bruder zu argumentieren. Schwach durch die Trauer um den Tod seiner Mutter und das mangelnde Vertrauen seines Bruders ließ Lucas sich auf die Knie sinken. Der Schlamm färbte seine Beine fast sofort braun.

Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick zurück auf seinen Bruder drehte Claus sich um. Sein Ziel war weit entfernt und er hatte nicht vor, auf seiner Reise beobachtet zu werden. Die einzigen Leute, die ihn wirklich zu sehen bekamen, waren die Trauernden auf dem Friedhof. Leise sprachen sie ihm Worte des Beileids zu, die er jedoch ignorierte. Er war auf ein anderes Ziel fokussiert.

Unbemerkt von Leder, der ihn aus seiner hohen Position nicht sehen konnte, unbemerkt von Alec, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Friedhof war, sogar unbemerkt von Flint, seinem eigenen Vater, der inzwischen aus dem Ortsgefängnis entkommen sein musste, überquerte er den großen Platz vor dem Dorf und betrat den dunklen Wald voller schwarzer, verkohlter Bäume.

In den düsteren Tiefen des Waldes hatte er genug Zeit, um in die düsteren Tiefen seiner Gedanken vorzudringen. Seinen Wunsch nach Rache. Seine unterschiedlichen Gefühle, wenn er an seine Familie dachte. Der tiefe Schmerz in seiner Seele. Er dachte an all das, und sein Entschluss wurde nur noch fester.

_Rache._ Die Dragos waren immer seine Freunde gewesen. Zusammen hatten sie gelacht. Sie hatten gespielt. Sie waren umher getollt. Sie hatten zum Spaß gekämpft. Und nun war ein Drago, einer eben dieser Freunde, für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich und hatte sie auf dem Gewissen?

Zu dem gerechten Zorn über die Ermordung seiner Mutter kam das Gefühl, persönlich getäuscht worden zu sein. Verraten von den Wesen, auf deren Seite er immer gestanden hatte, auf deren Freundschaft er stolz gewesen war. _Mörder. Betrüger. Feinde._

Der Hass kann dich dazu bringen, unvorstellbare Dinge zu tun. Unvorstellbar furchtbare Dinge. Er stählt deinen Körper und tötet deinen Verstand. Er saugt alles Menschliche aus dir heraus und lässt dir nur deine unbändige Kraft und deine eiserne Entschlossenheit. Er macht dich zu etwas dass dir fremd ist, und doch näher als alles andere. Zu einer primitiven Bestie ohne Empfindung, die ein Opfer jagt, den Grund für die

Jagd jedoch längst vergessen hat.

Von all diesen aufwühlenden Gedanken angetrieben, hatte Claus gar nicht gemerkt wie weit er gekommen war. Er hatte zu Fuß das halbe Gebirge durchquert und einen See erreicht. Er hielt kurz inne und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im klaren Gebirgswasser. Einen kurzen Augenblick fiel es ihm schwer, seine eigenen sanften Züge, die denen seines Bruders so ähnlich waren, in dem kalten Erwachsenengesicht zu erkennen, dass ihn da wutverzerrt aus dem Wasser anstarrte.

„Junge!"

Claus schreckte zurück und landete wild mit den Armen wedelnd im Wasser. Als er sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, dass er überhaupt einen Ton von sich geben konnte, prustete er entrüstet Wasser durch die Nase: er zitterte vor Zorn. Ein Kichern ertönte, dass vielleicht zu einer glockenhellen Frauenstimme gepasst hätte, nicht aber zu diesem tiefen gepressten Tonfall, in dem auch das erste Wort gesprochen worden war.

„Oho, wirkt so als hätten wir einen Gast! Hallo kleiner Junge! Was machst du denn hier?"

Claus blinzelte und sah sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er etwas, das einer riesigen Muschel glich und offenbar aus dem Zentrum des Sees hervorragte. Es hatte ein Loch an der Vorderseite, das durch einige abgeflachte Steine mit dem Land um den See herum verbunden war.

Auf einem der Steine stand eine Frau. Oder... war es ein Mann? „Es" trug jedenfalls ein Kleid und Make-Up. Aber es hatte auch einen Stoppelbart im Gesicht, der kaum zu verbergen war. Und auch der Kopf hatte eher eine männliche Form. Die leuchtend pinke Afrofrisur ließ den Fremden nur noch seltsamer aussehen. Es wirkte allgemein wie ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann den irgendein fataler Sünder in die Kleider einer billigen Dirne gesteckt hatte.

„Tihihi!" kicherte „es" jetzt wieder und machte Anstalten, Claus aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Schnell rappelte sich der Junge auf und stieg selber aus dem kühlen Nass, denn aus ihm selbst unerfindlichen Gründen verspürte er eine gewisse Abscheu dagegen, von diesem Wesen berührt zu werden.

„Wer... Was..." stotterte Claus. Seine Zähne klapperten vor Kälte. Der Bergsee war eiskalt gewesen und seine Kleidung war völlig durchweicht. Sein Gegenüber betrachtete ihn mit Wärme und sagte: „Komm lieber mit in mein Haus. Dort päppeln wir dich auf, du legst dich hin, machst eine Pause und in ein paar Stunden..."

„Bitte!" unterbrach Claus das Wesen, das da auf ihn einplapperte und hob die Hand. Er hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass er ganze Sätze zwischen seinen klappernden Kiefern hervorbringen konnte und nutzte dies sofort aus.

„Ich kann nicht in Ihr Haus, so sehr ich mir das auch wünsche!" beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich muss dringend weiter. Ich habe mir geschworen, nicht zu ruhen, bis ich den Tod meiner Mutter gerächt habe. Ich muss den Drago töten, der sie mit seinen Zähnen aufgeschlitzt hat. Nichts wird mich davon abbringen, nicht einmal nasse Kleider. Soll ich mir in den Bergen hier doch den Tod holen. Ich will nur nicht als Erster sterben."

Das Wesen betrachtete ihn jetzt interessierter als je zuvor. „Was hast du vor, Junge? Willst du ihm ein Paar PSI-Stöße verpassen? Denkst du mit ein paarmal „PK-Thunder" hast du einen Drago erledigt? Das ist BEI WEITEM nicht so einfach. Dragos sind sehr mächtig. Sie..."

„PSI-Stöße?" Claus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. _„PSI"? „PK-Thunder"? Was sollte das alles bedeuten? _

„PSI, mein Junge, PSI! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du keine Ahnung von PSI-Kräften hast! Ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, bei dem ich auch nur annähernd so viel PSI gespürt hätte wie bei dir. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass deine Kräfte noch deaktiviert sind. Das muss ich dringend ändern!"

„Wovon reden Sie da? Überhaupt, wer sind Sie eigentlich? Was machen Sie hier im Gebirge? Und was meinen Sie mit ,erwecken'?" All diese Fragen sprudelten aus Claus heraus, ohne dass er sie hätte zurückhalten können. Es war dringend nötig, Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen.

„Ich dachte du hättest wenig Zeit?" antwortete das Wesen mit einem aufdringlichen Zwinkern, antwortete dann aber doch. „Ich bin Aeolia und gehöre zu den Magipsys. Das sind uralte Wesen, und es gibt von uns nur sieben. Wir haben mächtige PSI-Kräfte und die Macht sie in anderen zu erwecken. Und bei dir, Kleiner, ist das dringend nötig."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte ihn der Magipsy am Kopf und tunkte ihn wieder in das eisige Wasser. Claus wollte schreien, doch er wusste dass er sich jeden Sauerstoff, den er hatte, aufsparen musste, also strampelte er nur wie wild. Doch der unbarmherzige Griff ließ sich nicht abschütteln. So blieb Claus nichts anderes übrig, als den Tod durch Ertrinken als schlichte Tatsache hinzunehmen. _Das war das Ende._

Kurz bevor ihm die Luft endgültig ausging, wurde er wieder aus dem Wasser gezogen. Der See war so kalt, dass es Claus vorkam, als wäre er mit dem Gesicht in Hinawa's Nadelkissen gesteckt worden. Pfeifend holte er Luft, dann rappelte er sich auf und zog das Küchenmesser aus seiner Hosentasche. Wutentbrannt wirbelte er zu dem Magipsy herum.

„Was zum Geier sollte das denn?" spuckte er dicht gefolgt von einem kleinen Wasserschwall hervor. Dieses verdammter Zwitterwesen erdreistete sich auch noch, ihn feist anzugrinsen.

„Spürst du es?" fragte es, immer noch mit diesem nervtötenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Claus wollte gerade fragen, was das Wesen denn meinte, als er plötzlich etwas Warmes in sich erwachen spürte, das einem Drachen glich.

Es war wie ein wärmendes Leuchtfeuer, dass seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllte und alle Kälte aus ihm weichen ließ. In jedem anderen Körper hätte dieses Gefühl für inneren Frieden gesorgt. In dem kleinen Jungen jedoch wirkte es nur wie ein Schuss Benzin in dem soeben wieder aufgeflammten Feuer seines Hasses.

„Du müsstest jetzt über einige starke PSI-Kräfte verfügen!" drang die Stimme des Magipsys wie aus weiter Ferne in seinen Geist. „Vielleicht sogar über PK-Love. Das muss ich sofort den anderen sechs mitteilen. Du entschuldigst mich doch?" Und die Kreatur torkelte in die gigantische Muschel zurück; dabei kicherte sie immer noch. Claus bemerkte sie gar nicht mehr.

Der Junge durchquerte wie in Trance eine Höhle, dann eine Ebene und ging immer weiter. Er dachte nicht mehr. Sein Hass leitete ihn wieder. Er brauchte nicht an den Weg zu denken. Er würde das Drago-Plateau finden. Und dann müsste der Drago für den Tod seiner Mutter zahlen.

Sein Wille trieb ihn weiter voran, bis er letztendlich doch noch das Plateau erreichte. Er kam in die Ausläufer der gigantischen Hochebene und sah sich nach seinem Opfer um. Doch urplötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel. Zweifel an seinen Motiven, nicht an seiner Kraft. Er war sich sicher, dass er einen Zweikampf mit einem Drago durchstehen würde, besonders mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten.

Er wusste gut genug, dass die Dragos auch Familien hatten. Konnte er es verantworten, eine Drago-Mutter zu töten? Was war mit ihren Kindern? Was würden sie tun, ganz allein? War es nicht ebenso grausam, eine Drago-Mutter zu töten wie eine menschliche Mutter? Konnte er das den kleinen Kindern antun?

Er überlegte ob es dumm gewesen war, zu kommen. Seit sie einen Drago-Zahn im Herz seiner Mutter gefunden hatten, war Claus nur noch schnurstracks auf dieses Ziel zugegangen, auf seine persönliche, kleine Rache. Konnte er jetzt noch umkehren? Was tat er hier, mit nichts als einem Küchenmesser in den Bergen, völlig durchnässt bis auf die Socken?

Wütend riss er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und pfefferte sie auf den Boden. War seine ganze Reise umsonst gewesen? Sollte er einfach wieder umdrehen und gehen, die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen? Ging das überhaupt noch?

Ein lautes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es klang wie eine Lokomotive, die von einem gigantischen Elefanten angeschoben wurde, ein Mischung von Schornsteingeräuschen und lautem Stampfen. Claus sah sich um und sah bald den schrecklichen Auslöser für das Geräusch.

Vor ihm stand ein Drago. Ein gigantischer Drago, noch größer als jeder, den Claus je zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das Monster bestand zur Hälfte aus dicken unzerstörbaren Stahlplatten. Sogar sein halber Kopf war mit ihnen gepflastert. Ohne auch nur die geringste Gefühlsregung sah die Bestie zu Claus herab, dann brüllte sie ohne Vorwarnung und riss ihr Maul weit auf. Einer der Fangzähne fehlte.

Die Wut packte Claus erneut. Voller Hass stürmte er auf die Bestie los, bombardierte sie mit PSI-Attacken, versuchte sogar, sie mit dem Messer aufzuschlitzen. Doch kaum hatte das Messer die stahlharte Haut berührt, verbog es schon bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Der Kampf dauerte keine fünf Minuten. Der Drago packte Claus mit seinem Maul und schleuderte ihn wie wild umher. Er ging bis an den Rand der Schlucht mit ihm, hielt ihn fast wie eine Katze ihr Junges. Claus sah hinab in die unglaubliche Tiefe, spürte nichts als Angst. Er sah zu dem Drago hinauf, dem Wesen, das seine Mutter und bald auch ihn auf dem Gewissen hatte, und unbändiger Hass kochte ein letztes Mal in ihm hoch. Er bildete einen glühenden Schild um seine Gefühlswelt, schloss sie tief in ihm ein, so wie alles andere, das ihn mit den normalen Menschen verbunden hatte.

Noch im Fallen stieß er einen verzweifelten letzten Wutschrei aus und alles Leben in ihm war ausgelöscht, noch lange bevor er auf dem felsenbewehrten Grund der Schlucht aufschlug. Seine Knochen waren gebrochen, ebenso wie sein Herz.


End file.
